This invention relates to the purification of Proteins, for example, those derived from cells and cell culture media.
Protein purification typically includes absorption of the protein on a reverse phase HPLC (high performance liquid chromatography) column, followed by elution of the protein with a solution containing a polar organic solvent such as ethanol, methanol, propanol, or acetonitrile. Following elution, it is often desirable to remove all organic solvent from the solution containing the protein, especially where the protein is designed for use as a pharmaceutical. Examples of methods generally used to remove the organic solvent include dialysis and vacuum evaporation.